Kai's family portrait
by kat41
Summary: songfic of Kai's sad past. yes, it is another 'poor Kai fic'. I hope you like. If anyone thinks there should be a sequel to it, pls lemme know.


Hey. I decided to do my first songfic. I really wanted to do it to family portrait for some reason, and the best thing I could think of was a 'Kai's childhood' fic. I hope you like, and i own nothing of beyblade and that's all i have to say. ENJOY!!!:D  
  
  
*~~Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh  
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound   
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down   
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed   
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said~~*  
* * *  
The 8 year-old boy sat on the floor, with his back on the door. Tears came to his chocolate-brown eyes as he listened to the weeping on the opposite side of the oak door. His parents were fighting again, and this was one of the worst fights yet. He felt that it was his fault, for some reason. Even though he wasn't the one getting the blow, he still cringed as he heard a loud smack from the other room, followed by more angry cries and yelling.  
* * *   
*~~You fight about money, bout me and my brother   
And this I come home to, this is my shelter   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see   
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family~~*  
* * *  
Kai curled into the fatal position as he closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks, waiting for it to stop. please. PLEASE let it stop he mumbled to himself, his voice tiny and cracking, between silent sobs.  
* * *  
*~~Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave~~*   
* * *  
Suddenly Kai brought up his head and listened. It was quiet, with a tweak of hope, he opened the door a crack, to make sure the battle was finally over. But his hope shattered, quickly replacing with sadness as he saw his father grap an full overnight bag, and begin walking to the door.  
* * *  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around   
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too   
* * *  
Everything seemed to go on mute as he took in the scene. His mother, on the floor, crying, covered in bruises and cuts, him only seeing her mouth 'no, please don't go, wait!' His father, still yelling as he made his way to the front door.   
Kai, in overwhelming pain, jumped out, into the other room, ran up beside his father, and tried to be convincing enough for him to stay. His own words rang in his mind. ' I KNOW she hurts you, but remember, i love you, too!! Daddy, PLEASE dont leave!!'  
* * *  
*~~I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away   
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family~~*  
* * *  
The small boy was pushed out of the way by his mother. He watched in horror as she began fighting with him again, or seemingly to him, and their voices reached new levels of feriosity.   
Thoughts bonbarded through Kai's mind. What if the neighbours call again? They said they'd call the police the next time we were too loud; why is this happening, is what mommy and daddy say true? Am I a bad boy? Did I deserve this?  
His body shaking with anger, fear, sadness, all the emotions you hate the most. He couldn't take it anymore, and ran outside into the street. It was snowing, he didn't care. His feet went numb as he ran down the snowy driveway in his socks, not looking back, the freezing tears stinging his cheeks and eyes.  
* * *  
*~~Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave ~~*  
* * *  
Without looking back Kai ran, trying to get as far away from the screaming as possible. He was running, blinded by his tears and anguish, through the dark streets streets. He felt himself go numb everywhere...but he couldn't hear the fighting anymore. Peace at last.  
* * *  
*~~In our family portrait, we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally   
I don't wanna have to split the holidays   
I don't want two addresses   
I don't want a step-brother anyways   
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name ~~*  
* * *  
"KAI!!!" He heard his father yell somewhere behind him, as Kai saw a blurred pair of headlights coming quickly towards him. He was in the middle of the street!! He tried to run, but slipped on the ice, and fell hard on his back, knocking the air out of himself. He could hear both his parents scrambling towards him, not fighting for once. They cared, and they weren't fighting. This was amazing. He wouldn't even mind he if he died then, because he got to have peace for those 5 short seconds.  
* * *  
*~~In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally ~~*  
* * *  
Kai braced himself for impact, hearing the screech of brakes. He felt something shove him over with enough force to save him from the impact, but he heard the car hit something, and hard. He quickly wiped his tears from his eyes, and looked. He gasped, and he also heard his mother, from the other side of the street give an overwhelmed whimper. This was the one sight that was worse than watching your dad walk from your home forever;it was seeing your dad unconsious on the icy pavement, bleeding heavily under a broken car. Seeing the man that you've known all your life to be the strong one, the invincible superman, dying in front of you, because of you.  
* * *  
*~~In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave) ~~*  
* * *  
As the paramedics took his father away, Kai went up beside him, crying so hard, he didn't know if anyone but him knew what he was saying. He cried, telling his father he couldn't. He couldn't go. He was going to stay here with him, and that he'll be better.   
His mother drove as fast as she could behind the ambulance, so they could get to the hospital, and stay with the man who had just sacrificed himself for another.  
* * *  
*~~Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Turn around please   
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Don't leave us here alone ~~*  
* * *  
Just before they brought his father into surgarey, Kai got a minute with him, and it seemed all he could say was 'Daddy don't LEAVE!! DADDY DON'T LEAVE!!!" and it seemed all his mother could do was cry, and hold thier hands, saying it will be alright, studdering. And as they took him into the OR, he managed to shout to his father-"DADDY, DON'T LEAVE! dON'T LEAVE US HERE ALONE!!!"  
* * *  
*~~Mom will be nicer   
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother   
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner   
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right   
I'll be your little girl forever   
I'll go to sleep at night~~*  
* * *  
He sat in the waiting room with his mother for hours. They slept there, too. They refused to leave until they knew he was ok. Kai could sense his mother's pain and fustration that their last few moments with him were that of pain and fighting. Kai felt worst than ever, though, that he had destroyed his father's life. HIS FAULT. If only he hadn't ran away............ were his last thoughts, before drifting into a troubled sleep in his mother's lap.  
The nurse was the one to tell them. About 6:40AM she came, painded look on her face. "I'm SO sorry.." Was all Kai needed to hear. His dad was gone. He knew it. Taken forever.   
  
He didn't want love to destroy him, like it did his family. That was the day he swore that all emotions were pointless, and love would only bring pain. That was the day the young Kai disappeared forever, the happy boy that everyone once knew, was replaced, lost forever for the dark, emotionless Kai that now still lives in the emptyness in his heart; the emptyness once filled by his father.  
  
  
I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for any bad grammar, and that the song part was in the same font as the story part. It was only because my comp couln't change it seperatly it on this kind of notepad. C-ya, and I hope you review, I love hearing you guy's feedback!!! ;D 


End file.
